1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a reconfigurable semiconductor memory apparatus and an operation method thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory apparatuses are storage apparatuses for storing data. The semiconductor memory apparatuses may read the stored data if necessary. The semiconductor memory apparatuses may be used as a main storage apparatus or an auxiliary storage apparatus of various electric apparatuses.
Demands for increasing the amount of data processing processed in an electronic apparatus, and demands for high-speed processing of the data, while desiring the semiconductor memory apparatus to have higher capacities, but be smaller, lighter, and thinner have driven the study of semiconductor memory apparatuses.